


Welcome to The Lunanoff Academy for the Gifted

by DemetriusIsley



Category: Brave (2012), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Blood and Gore, Human Characters with Guardian Powers, Human E. Aster Bunnymund, Human Guardians of Childhood, M/M, Muder, Mutant Powers, Slash, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-03 01:39:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10957026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemetriusIsley/pseuds/DemetriusIsley
Summary: Artemis hates being the new kid especially in a school the most prestigious educational institution for special students an ancient school for those with mutant powers or supernatural abilities and falling in love with not one but two hot guys Jack Frost and E. Aster Bunnymund  while dealing with super teen issues such as understanding  his own powers over nature as well as life and death not to mention dealing with adoption and who his own parents are





	Welcome to The Lunanoff Academy for the Gifted

Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. Any resemblance of characters to actual persons, living or dead is purely coincidental. Duplication without written permission is prohibited and steal if you wanna I will FIND YOU. I don't own and will never own Jack Frost or his friends I don't own Rise of the Guardians manga, anime, characters, storyline, etc... it is rightfully owned by William Joyce and Dreamworks The only thing I own is my love for the characters and Unfortunately I don't own these guys and I'm also not making any money with this. With the amount of fanfiction I've been reading lately they might own me though.;).This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed

A small guide not everyone is added but more will be in the Story 

Aster Bunnymund-28 a young mutant from Australia Bunnymund has the power to control flora growth, sometimes making a flower grow whenever his tunnels close up Bunnymund can create, shape and manipulate plants, including wood, vines, plants, moss, and parts of the plants, such as leaves, seeds, fruits and flowers. He can cause plants to grow, move/attack or even rise from the soil and "walk bring them to life, help them grow, and nurture them when they are sick. Other related abilities are moving the earth at will, altering plants by manipulating their growth pattern and establishing communication with nature Using the plants as weapons enables users to grasp and strike continuously with vines and roots, project thorns at a distance, and quickly regenerate the withering weapons at the user's will. He can make vines grow and climb around a target's neck, causing choking, or even strike with plants. A more subtle technique is to release damaging toxins and pheromones, affecting targets in which conditions

 

Jack Frost-19 Jack was born with the soul of winter though which he commands snow, ice, frost, he can unleash energy bolts of ice, and he can easily freeze things over/solid with a mere wave of his hands. Jack can conjure ice, snow, and frost from his mere presence, as well as freezing winds, snowballs, snowflakes, etc. Jack can even manifest images from frosted window panes, freeze water by walking on it, and conjure indoor snowfall, and of course, being the spirit of winter, he is not bothered by the cold Jack was born with the ability over ice he has complete and total control over cold temperatures and the element of ice and snow (also known as cryokinesis and frigokinesis). With his abilities Jack can conjure up and shape various things from snow flurries to blizzards. Most of his powers are unleashed via her hands, and controlled by his emotions. If he's happy and at peace, his powers would be under his complete control, but if he's stressed or fearful, he will lose control and cause great harm to those around him. He is also able to create enchanted snowmen (both large and small), ice structures such as, deadly blizzards as mentioned above, and more. He’s also been seen being able to move ice structures at will. It also appears that he can control transitional forms of snow, as he was not only able to create solid forms such as ice, but gaseous forms as well; . Interestingly, it would seem that nearly his entire being can conjure ice and snow, as seen when he stepped onto the river water at the pond, immediately freezing it the moment his foot touched the liquid.

 

Artemis– 17: The Adoptive son of Haddocks, Gifted with exceptional powers over nature Due to him having control over nature, he could punish those who offend him with famine or hunger. He could also change the climate and state of the earth, due to his having power over the Seasons. His influence goes as far as the earth, agriculture and fertility nature, and the seasons he symbolizes regenerative earth power over all living thing of the wilds lord of all animals and beasts Healing and regeneration he also has symbolizes the dynamic cycles of nature that occur within the body of the Earth--death and rebirth. Also gifted with an siren voice and unearthly beautiful his skin has been poisonous to humans; one touch could kill (and it probably will, if not treated immediately by a trained professional). Most people would consider this a curse rather than a power. Artemis can make a conscious effort to will his metabolism to change; hid kiss can control, kill, or cure. His touch can "catalyze violent mood alterations," "electric jolt, overwhelming stupor, loss of focus," or make others fall madly in love with him. Artemis's body produces sufficient pheromones to give him a stunning presence beyond the loveliness of his shape. He is beyond gorgeous. When he enters the room, all conversation stops. He is the kind of male everybody is single around. Every heart pounds, every pickup line is forgotten... Even the Bunny had to admit that his very essence affected him "from across the room, electric, pulsating..." For obvious reasons, this effect is more noticable in confined spaces and increases with proximity

 

Toothiana-36 Tooth has the power of Memory Manipulation she can control memories of others, allowing her to modify, fabricate, suppress, influence, repair, restore, erase, detect, and view them. She can change memories to confuse, wipe away certain memories to cause amnesia, discern and provoke nostalgia, and enter the victim into a psychic vision, replaying thier memory

 

Sandy-38 Sandy beholds the power to bring pleasant dreams to everyone possesses various magical powers that involve sleep and dreams. All dreams he creates are good and pleasant, he can sense anyone who's asleep and know to send them a good dream, etc Sandy utilizes his dream powers through his Dreamsand. The sand is entirely under his control and used for a variety of purposes, particularly some creative means and methods. As Sandy doesn't speak, he communicates by forming images of his dream sand over above his can also manifest almost anything out of his Dreamsand, such as airplanes, dolphins, unicorns, dinosaurs, manta rays; in fact, every stream of Dreamsand is a good dream waiting to be experienced, and Sandy can make anyone fall asleep by exposing them to this sand, even his fellow someone gets a straight exposure of Dreamsand, they almost instantly fall asleep on the spot, and Dreamsand images appear over their heads of what they're dreaming about. A particular manifestation Sandy makes of his Dreamsand are whips, which he wields with surprising ferocity, as Jack once commented to him, "Remind me never to get on your bad side". These whips are extensions of Sandy, as they lash out and ensnare his targets almost as though they're alive.

Nicholas St. North-42 North has an ability to find the wonder in everything around him which helps him in his creation of toys and inventions. It also boosts his faith in others and resolve, and helps him be jolly and a little childish but gives him a unique insight north is the master of tech can manipulate technology and technological constructs, computers, robots, hardware and other devices that can be termed as "technology". Manifested as a special form of electrical/telekinetic manipulation, a special form of "morphing" which allows physical interaction with machines, or even a psychic ability that allows mental interface with computer data. North also can can create, shape and manipulate any sort of toys, including construction sets, dolls, toy vehicles, puzzles, toys which are part of active play such as hoops, tops, balls, Frisbees, etc

 

Picth Black-28 also known as the Bogyman Pitch has similar powers as sandy however instead of good dreams he only gives nightmares can create Nightmares shaped as dark horses/mares with golden eyes; they are manifestations of Fear or corrupted pleasant dreams pulled from the mind of a sleeping child for Pitch to thrives on Fear, primarily the fear of children, but back he fed on everyone's fears, which made him incredibly powerful. He appears to have an intuition and power of insight on personal fears, enabling him to determine what any individual fears, which he uses to play mind games or break one's spirits. He claims to always know people's greatest fears. Pitch has various shadow powers, such as traversing great distances through shadows and darkness; he can literally become a shadow, and affect the physical world by interacting with other literally hiding in the darkness, he can't be touched or seen unless he deliberately makes his presence known. As darkness is everywhere, Pitch can appear from any shadow or dark corner almost instantly. This is why he hides under beds, because beds are always dark underneath.

 

Manny Tasr-age unknown a powerful man with the power over moonlight a silent, but active, observer of the transpiring events he is the headmaster of the school were Artemis attends 

More to com later


End file.
